Injured
by GoddessTiera
Summary: The Inquisitor is injured.


**Just a little drabble with my Wesley Trevelyan. Not Beta'd so forgive my mistakes.**

Stupid. That is what it had been. It had been absolutely the most foolhardy, stupid, reckless, idiotic thing that he could have done. Dorian was currently pacing outside a tent at one of the Inquisition's camps continuing to rant and rage about the stupidity of one Wesley Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste, Inquisitor, and the other half of Dorian's heart. He knew if he let go of the anger for even a moment, the fear would take hold and he would let himself acknowledge that the man he loved, he hadn't managed to work up the courage to tell him yet, might die.

It was supposed to be a routine mission. Explore and find a new place to set up camp for the Inquisition. The scouts were on an important mission for Leliana and Wesley had volunteered to help out since they would be traveling that way on the way back to Skyhold from Val Royeaux. It was a minor detour for the group.

The Iron Bull had been commenting on Cassandra's armor while he and Wesley had fallen slightly back so they could talk privately when a large group of bandits had emerged from the seclusion of the trees. It should have been easy enough to dispatch them but this group proved to be more skilled than many they had faced before. They eventually whittled them down to what they thought was three.

Bull and Cassandra were each engaged with rather large, large to Cassandra anyway, warriors, leaving a lone mage for them. Dorian's barrier had faded and the bandit mage had taken the opening to hit him a lightning bolt, knocking him down to his knees. He remembers hearing Wesley scream his name before feeling the familiar tingle of magic as he was covered with a new barrier. He looked up just in time to see the assassin they had failed to notice slide a dagger into the other man's side.

The sound that emerged from Dorian's mouth alerted their other companions who had just finished off their opponents. Neither had time to react as Dorian exploded in a blast of rage induced magic and disintegrated the remaining bandits before rushing to Wesley's side. Why had he never learned any healing spells? They were out of healing potions too. His hands were shaking as he applied pressure to the wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding. "You can't die on me. I won't allow you."

Wesley reached up towards his face and wiped away a tear he hadn't realized had fallen before passing out, his hand falling limply to the ground. Cassandra and Bull had joined him by this point and Bull was the first to speak. "We need to get him to the camp. This looks bad." Dorian just nodded and moved so Bull could scoop up the Inquisitor. The Qunari then took off at a full sprint towards the Inquisition's camp without waiting for the others. Wesley couldn't afford the time.

By the time Dorian and Cassandra had reached the camp, Wesley was already being attended by the healer in a tent. All they could do at this point was wait. Which is what they had been doing for the longest thirty minutes of Dorian's life.

Finally the healer emerged they all waited with bated breath for the verdict. "He was lucky. The dagger missed his organs. He lost a lot of blood and needs rest but he will be fine." They released a collective sigh of relief. Dorian started to enter the tent but was stopped by the pretty mage. "I am not allowing anyone to bother him. I told you he needs to rest." The Tevinter mage tried to hide the disappointment and stress of being turned away from his face. He needed to see him, to see for himself that he was okay.

Bull, bless that huge beast of a Qunari, picked up on his distress and started flirting shamelessly with the healer, drawing her attention and discreetly motioned for Dorian to hurry and sneak into the Inquisitor's tent. He would have to buy him several rounds at the tavern to thank him for that.

It took several moments for his eyes to adjust to the dark, but then he spotted Wesley on a cot in the corner. His torso was bare, revealing his bandages and his face seemed so pale. Pulling a small stool next to the bed, he wraps his hand around Wesley's and finally let's his tears fall freely.

"You big idiot. If you paid more attention to yourself and less to me during a fight, you wouldn't be in this bed after nearly dying. How could you be so inconsiderate to my feelings? Making me worry and I am going to have puffy red eyes after all this crying. I have an image to maintain you know. How will I ever be able to live it down if someone sees me like this. What would I do without you Amatus? I never explained what that meant did I? Never told you that I, that I." He hung his head as he struggled to say the words out loud. Words he never expected to feel. Never expected to be able to speak.

"I love you too Dorian." Dorian's head shot up to meet the violet eyes of Wesley. "You're awake." "How could I not be with you blabbering on like that? You are making it quite difficult to sleep."

He expected Dorian to reply with a quip as usual but was taken by surprise when the other man flew forward and captured Wesley's lips in a passionate kiss. Pulling back slightly, he spoke so softly Wesley could barely hear him. "I thought I was going to lose you. It was the fade all over again."

"The Maker himself couldn't keep me from you Dorian."

"Such blasphemous talk from the Herald of Andraste."

"The only thing I am the Herald of is my heart, and it has sworn itself to you."

Their lips met again but this time it was soft and slow. They both, in that moment, wished they could do more than kiss but the Inquisitor's injuries kept them both in check. As the kiss broke, Wesley spoke. "I know I am stuck in this bed for now, but could I convince you to stay? Plenty of room for two."

Dorian didn't bother to respond, he just gently climbed in next to his boyfriend and carefully linked their legs. "You do know that if that healer finds me in her, she isn't going to be happy."

"I want you here. I am supposed to rest and I always sleep better with you next to me. I outrank her anyway. She has to let me get my way." was Wesley's drowsy response. "Goodnight Amatus." replied Dorian before they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
